OS n1: Oui mais Pourquoi!
by Lovely Starnight
Summary: Lucy part en mission mais refuse l'aide de son équipe. Certain membre de la guilde on remarquer que depuis quelque temps, Lucy ne parlait plus beaucoup aux membres de son équipe. Erza, Grey, Happy et Natsu vont donc menez leur petite enquête. Et vont découvrire bien des choses, pas forcément de bonne nouvelle. Mais que fait donc Lucy, et pourquoi part-elle donc seule?


**Oui mais... Pourquoi ?**

_Dans le royaume de Fiore, un pays ou les mages vivent en harmonie avec les personnes ne possédant pas de magie. Une guilde est reconnu pour le nombre de casse qu'elle occasionne, cette guilde a pour nom Fairy Tail._

Il était tôt ce matin là, non loin de cette fameuse guilde, une belle demoiselle était bien enfuie dans son lit. Elle avait des cheveux long comme de l'or, le visage blanc comme la neige. Elle se trouvait recroquevillé en boule dans son lit, il faisait froid en se moment, la neige recouvrait les fenêtres, et l'air se glaçait la nuit. Elle avait beau mettre le chauffage à fond, rien n'y faisait. _**« Sauf quand il est là »**_ pensa-t-elle. La belle demoiselle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle pris un bain, s'habilla d'un leggins noir, d'un short noir, un t-shirt rouge à manche longue avec un t-shirt large blanc. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner l'avala fébrilement, et se dirigea vers la guilde. Elle fit un détour par le parc ou comme tous les jours, se trouvait non loin d'un arbre deux jeunes hommes. L'un blond avec les cheveux court, l'autre brun avec les cheveux mi-long ils attendaient tout les matins au même endroit. _**« Ils t'attendent »**_ se dis la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha d'eux et le blond le sera dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte et fit de même avec le brun. Ils se sourirent les uns les autres.

- Dit donc t'en mets du temps en ce moment; lui fit remarquer le blond.

- Désoler mais j'essaie de me dépêcher, comme je suis gelée c'est pas facile pour moi; lui répondit la blonde sur un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune homme la détailla de la tête au pied. Elle avait revêtit un manteau blanc qui paraissait assez chaud, portait une écharpe noire et un bonnets blanc. Sous son manteau on devinait des collants noir, avec c'est botte montante noir. Juste en dessous de son manteau le jeune devina une tunique en laine blanc-cassé. Mais ce que le jeune remarqua en premier se fut les tremblements de la jeune fille.

- Si tu t'habillais un peu plus chaudement en même temps t'aurais pas aussi froid; lui fit-il remarquer en la prenant par les épaules.

- Mais je suis habillée correctement; lui fit elle remarquer a son tour en lui montrant ses moufles, l'une noire et l'autre blanche.

- T'as un collant ! C'est pas chaud ça blondie; il entendit le second jeune homme ricané. Allez viens, tu vas prendre un chocolats, je suis sûr que ça te réchauffera.

Il l'entraîna vers un petit café du nom de ''Flocons mauve''. Le café était tenu par l'une des petites amies du jeune blond, donc ils obtinrent des réductions sur leurs commandes. La blonde commanda un chocolats bien chaud avec des marshmallows dedans, le brun un café et le blond un wiski-café. Ses deux amis le regardèrent bizarrement, il leurs demanda s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage et le brun lui répondit simplement :

- Un wiski ? Dés le matin ?

- Pas un wiski, un wiski-café; retorqua le blond avec suffisance.

La jeune fille souffla, et le brun jeta un regard perplexe à son ami de toujours. Une fois leurs commandes prise, ils s'installèrent sur une table. Pendant quelques minutes personne ne parla. Soudain la blonde leur demanda des nouvelles ''des autres''.

- Bof, ils vont bien, Lector est encore malade...; commença le blond.

- … et Frosh essaie toujours de le soigner; termina le brun.

- Wouah quel coordination les gars, je suis impressionnée; se moqua la jeune fille.

- Eh on se moque pas Lucy; lui retorqua le brun. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute.

- Mais...euh, c'est pas de ma faute si Aquarius avait rendez-vous avec Scorpio lorsque je l'ai appelé; souffla Lucy.

Elle lui fit les grosses joues, et le brun ricana. Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent pendant quelques heures, lorsque la blonde se rendit compte de l'heure.

- Il faut qu j'y aille leurs signala-t-elle en montrant l'heure. Sinon ça va paraître louche.

- Déjà souffla le blond.

- Je savais pas que tu étais si attacher à moi ricana-t-elle. T'inquiète pas Sting je vais pas vous abandonnez longtemps elle se leva embrassa Sting sur la joue et salua Rogue.

- Il faudra leurs dire un jour ou l'autre lui lança Sting avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

_**« On peut attendre encore un peu. »**_ bredouilla Lucy dans sa barbe. Elle sortit du café et partit en direction de Fairy Tail, elle arriva aux alentours de neuf heures à la guilde. Une fois dans la guilde, Lucy se dirigea vers le tableau des missions sans adresser la parole à personne. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'elle cherchait à les éviter, tous. Pour cela elle prenait de nombreuse mission. C'est d'ailleurs se qu'elle fit, il y avait peu de monde à cette heure. Elle opta pour une mission assez compliqué pour elle seule, _**« Mais bon, ils viendront avec moi. Ça sera vite terminer. »**_ elle se dirigea vers le bar, et signala a Mirajane qu'elle avait prit une mission.

- Mirajane, j'ai pris la mission du monstre du volcan lui dit-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait a partir lorsque quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec Grey. _**« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici celui là ? »**_ aussitôt cette idée en tête Lucy ne put empêcher les paroles de sortir.

- Qu... qu'est... qu'est ce que tu fais ici Grey, à cette heure si en plus ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Faut qu'on parle; lui repondi-t-il simplement.

- J'ai pas le temps; elle lui montra sa mission. J'ai du travail..

- Eh ben je t'accompagne; lui répondit il avec un ton suffisant.

Lucy paniqua, Grey ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, elle était déjà accompagner. _**« Il suffirait de lui dire la vérité, non, non idiote. Il s'agit de Grey, pas d'un autre imbécile, de Grey. Il sait quasiment tout sur moi, si je lui sors que je vais en mission avec des mages qui ne font pas partit de la guilde. Et qu'en plus je partage la récompense... Pff... »**_ Elle chercha rapidement une autre excuse, puis après quelque seconde de réflexion elle lui répondit.

- Tu ne peux pas Grey, j'ai déjà des accompagnateurs...

Aïe aïe aïe, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Des accompagnateurs, oui mais qui ?

- Eh bien tu leurs expliquera qu'un vieille ami t'accompagne, et qu'il ne sont pas les bienvenues répondu-t-il simplement.

- Oui, mais non.. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas leurs dire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... Euh... Disons qu'ils... Euh... Qu'ils sont trop occuper pour m'accompagner un autre jour.

_**« Pff, eux, trop occupé, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait dire. »**_ pensa-t-elle. Mais Grey ne comptait pas en rester là, or de question. Alors que Lucy avait réussi a se dégager et pensais enfin pouvoir partir en mission Grey la rattrapa. Lucy s'arrêta une fois encore et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça ce voit pas ? Je pars en mission avec toi répondit-il.

- Écoute Grey, t'es gentil, mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule lui répondit-elle sur un ton plus ou moins exaspérer.

Elle lui tourna le dos et continua à avancer, Grey la rattrapa (encore une fois) par le bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute Lucy, t'es gentille, et tu me laisse venir avec toi. On se voit presque plus, tu cherche a nous éviter tout le temps. Alors je sais pas ce qu'il ce passe, mais une chose est sûr, je pars en mission avec toi. Que tu le veuille ou non lui dit-il catégorique.

- Écoute Grey, je te le répète, j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour faire cette mission. Alors je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu insiste tant.

- Et moi je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuse.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, je vais faire cette mission toute seule, alors laisse moi passer et prend une autre mission. Je vais être en retard pour...

_**« Mer** la gaffe. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire maintenant... »**_

- Pour ? questionna Grey.

- Pour le train. Je vais être en retard pour prendre le train.

Sur ce, Lucy sortit et partit en direction de son appartement. De son côté Grey la regarda s'éloigner ainsi que tout les membres présent dans la guilde. Il souffla et alla s'installer au bar, ou Mirajane l'accueilli avec un pauvre sourire.

- Une glace stoplait Mira demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'empressa de le servir, lorsqu'elle lui donna sa commande, elle lui dit.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment. Mais j'espère qu'elle acceptera que tu l'accompagne en mission la prochaine fois le rassura-t-elle.

- C'est pas ça Mira, j'men fou d'aller en mission ou pas avec elle. C'est juste qu'on la voit plus. J'la comprend pas parfois. Faut absolument qu'on lui parle lui fit-il d'un ton épuisé.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi intervint une jeune femme au cheveux rouge. Un fraisier s'il te plaît Mira puis elle se retourna vers Grey. Comme je le disais, je suis d'accord avec toi, je t'ai vue lui parler tout à l'heure. Je me demande se qu'elle a en ce moment, on ne la voit plus, elle fait ses missions toute seule. Et elle refuse qu'on l'accompagne, merci Mira termina-t-elle alors qu'elle lui servait un fraisier.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant quelque temps, du sujet ''Lucy''. Lorsque tout à coup...

BAM

La porte se fracassa contre le mur opposé, Natsu venait d'entré dans la salle tout en cassant la porte ce qui lui valut par la même occasion des regards noires notamment de la part de la grande Titania, qui ne réagit pas outre mesure ce qui surprit tout le monde Natsu lui même. Au lieu de ça, Titania se retourna vers Grey et reprit sa conversation, Natsu s'approchant d'eux déçu de leurs inattentions. Mais lorsqu'il entendu le sujet de leurs discussion il s'avança et se joignit à la conversation, Happy volant derrière lui.

- Il faut lui parler ajouta Erza, elle regarda Grey droit dans les yeux. Et s'il le faut on ira la chercher par la peau du cul ou qu'elle soit.

- Ouais ba en tout cas pas maintenant, elle est partie en mission et elle veut rester seule..

- Qui ça elle ? demanda Natsu..

- Et ben t'en pis, elle va devoir faire avec car il est or de question qu'on la laisse partir encore une fois comme ça sans rie...

- Osh ! De qui vous parlez, là ? demanda encore une fois Natsu, ce qui lui valut une bonne baffe de la part d'Erza qui lui en voulait qu'il lui ai coupé la parole.

- DE LUCY ! hurlèrent ses deux compagnons.

Natsu se tût, et ses deux compagnons se rendirent compte que toute la guilde les regardaient. Les trois mages se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord décidèrent de suivre Lucy afin de s'expliquer sur son comportement des derniers jours. Happy qui se trouvait avec Natsu en arrivant les regardait s'agiter dans toute la guilde pour savoir ou était partit Lucy, et combien de temps durait sa mission. Ils firent le tour de la guilde mais n'eurent aucune réponse à leur question.. Donc pour en revenir a Happy, lui était rester au bar et bavardait tranquillement avec Mirajane.

- Happy ?!

- Oui Mirach, qu'ech quchi chya ? (traduction : Oui Mira, qu'est ce qu'il y a?)

- Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce qu'Erza, Natsu et Grey courent partout dans la Guilde ?

- Oh cha, ch'est parche que ilsch cherchchent ouch Louchy esch parchtit ench michion... (traduction : Oh ça, c'est parce que ils cherchent où Lucy est partit en mission...)

- ILS CHERCHENT LUCY ? MAIS ELLE EST PARTIT POUR TROIS SEMAINES DANS LES MONTAGNES DE LOON !

- QUOI ?

Le petit neko s'envola et alla annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle a ses amis. Erza et Grey devinrent livide. Natsu quand a lui eu un instant d'arrêt il ne bougeait plus, il était devenu statu. Puis d'un coup il se réveilla comme si il venait de recevoir un coup de jus . Il sauta partout et se mit a courir vers la maison de Lucy afin d l'empêcher de sortir. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois arriver il se fit retenir par un Grey en caleçon et une Erza bien énervé de s'être fait planter en plein milieu de la guilde alors que ses deux compagnons était partit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Après leur avoir passer un bon savon pour son ''humiliation'', la grande Titania se rendit compte que leur chère amie n'était pas encore partit de chez elle. Mais qu'elle n'était pas seule non plus. En effet les trois protagoniste réalisèrent que leur chère (et tendre) blonde était accompagner de deux jeune hommes qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. Le premier était blond, grand et ne porter presque rien sur le dos, quand a son compagnons lui était châtain et portait une longue cape noire. Le premier était Sting Eucliffe et le second Rogue Cheney.

- Mais que font-ils ici ? se demanda Grey a voix haute.

- Je ne sais pas lui répondit Erza assez bas bien qu'il ne s'adressait pas a elle. Mais cela n'annonce rien de bon.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ILS FOUTES CHEZ ELLE...

- Chuuut lui soufflèrent ses deux amis en se jetant sur lui pour lui évité de parler.

Le petit comité à l'intérieur de la maison s'agita. Ils virent Lucy sortirent sur le perron bien emmitouflée dans un petit plaid. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, s'avança un peu et se retourna vers la maison en souriant.

- Vous voyez, il n'y a personne. Vous avez certainement mal entendu leur assura-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi blondie, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de cette touffe rose là, qui venait toujours crécher chez toi avant nous..

- Il ne s'appelle pas touffe rose, mais Natsu. Il ne créchait pas chez moi, mais il s'incrustait. Et ne m'appelle pas blondie, franchement c'est insultant surtout que toi aussi t'es blond.

Soudain elle crue apercevoir des ailes blanches, elle fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers Rogue.

- Finalement je me demande si tu n'as pas mal entendu elle leur fit signe vers la paire d'ailes.

Et les trois compagnons remarquèrent alors que leur cher exceed préféré avait déployer ses ailes. Et que leur jolie blonde et ses compagnons regardait dans leur direction. Natsu tira Happy vers le sol. Et Lucy regarda les deux jumeaux d'un air inquiet.

- Vous croyez que... ?!

- Non blondie, d'après mon flaire c'est ta touffe rose, ton exhibitionniste et la grande Titania.

A ce moment là, Happy se releva d'un coup en hurlant :

- On m'a encore oublier !

- HAPPY ?! Hurla Lucy.

- Et le chat finit Sting.

- Mais... mais, mais... Lucy regarda Happy, puis la berge ou devait se trouver les autres, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Happy, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle

- Mais bon sang je viens de te dire que...

- La ferme Sting... elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Je parle a Happy sourit-elle.

- Moi ? demanda le pauvre petit neko, il regarda Natsu puis Erza et Grey. Ben en fait je voulais te voir, Grey m'a dit que tu partais en mission et donc j'ai voulu venir avec toi parce que franchement Natsu et Grey ils sont pénible et Erza elle... euh elle...

- Elle ?

Le pauvre petit neko, vit les regards insistant d'Erza et de Lucy. Il ne sut plus quoi dire, a son plus grand étonnement Erza baissa les yeux et lui fit signe de dire n'importe quoi. Surprit Happy regarda Lucy et termina sa phrase.

- Erza elle est vraiment méchante et elle veut jamais que je dorme sur ses genoux.

Happy regarda vers Erza pour savoir si il ne l'avait pas trop véxé, m ais la rouge regardait Lucy avec un air inquiet. Allait elle axcépté l'aide du petit neko bleu? Ou allait elle le rembarer comme Grey?

POV Lucy:

Je me retournais et regardais Rogue et Sting d'un regard mi indecise, mi suppliante. Que faire accepter ou non que mon petit Happy nous accompagne en mission? Une mission qui s'annonce dangereuse? Est-ce que Happy pourra supporter de faire une mission sans Natsu et les autres? Est ce qu'il serait capable de supporter Rogue et Sting? Et eux seront-ils capable de le supporter? Tant de question et si peu de réponce... Pff, comme c'est compliqué... Oui Happy pourrais partir en mission sans Natsu et les autres, oui il pourrait supporter Rogue et lui aussi pourrait supporter Happy, mais Sting?! Non Sting personne ne peut le supporter, Happy pourrais commencer par le supporter mais au fur et à mesure. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient se supporter l'un l'autre très longtemps.. Est-ce qu'Happy pourrais venir faire une mission dangereuse?! Bien sur, après tout c'est Happy.. Oh la la, je re lançais un regard de détresse à Sting et Rogue, j'était perdu.. Et puis, et puis ce n'est pas que m'a mission, c'est aussi la leur.. Je me rapprochais donc de mes deux dragons slayers jumeaux et leur posais la question à laquelle je n'arrivais pas a répondre..

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait? demandai-je.

Je vis que Rogue se préparait a me répondre, (maintenant qu'on se connait mieux, Rogue arrive à me parler comme si il parlait à Sting ou à Frosh. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se comprend mieu que lorsque je parle a Sting..-,-), mais évidemment Sting l'interrompis et me jeta encore une fois une remarque sarcastique et déplaisantes.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait? » gnin gnin gnin. Arrête de geindre à la fin, t'es pas capable de prendre une décision.. Nan mais franchement, réveille toi ma vieille on va pas te dire ce que tu dois faire..

- Oh mais, je ne te demande de me dire si il dois venir ou non, je te demande un simple avis, parce qu'il s'agit tout autant de ta mission que la mienne.. Et je te prierais de bien vouloir te la fermer parce que Rogue s'apprétait a répondre à ma question de façon intelligente, pas comme toi, pauvre gammin; lui répondis-je tout en le snobant et en me tournant vers Rogue, mais ce saligot m'attrapa le bras et brailla dans les oreilles:

- Moi un gammin non mais oh, pour qui tu te prend...

Il commença a me crié dessus, ça dura pendant plusieurs minute parce qu'évidemment j'étais assez idiote pour répondre au moindre de ses insultes. Mais zut, frachement je sais même pas ce que j'ai foutu.. Soudain Rogue se mit entre nous, nous séparant (enfin) et nous tint à bout de bras, je me calmais instantanément. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais? Mais qu'est-ce qui me passait par la tête? Pourquoi je réagit comme ça avec cet idiot? J'eu un petit sourire en me souvenant que lorsque je partais avec Erza, Grey et Natsu; je m'exaspérais de leurs comportement, mais finalement je ne suis pas mieux qu'eux.. Je fis lacher prise à Rogue pour me retourné et prendre Happy dans mes bras, je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma maison et en passant a côté des jumeaux je lui dit:

- C'est bon Happy, c'est décider tu viens avec nous; elle regarda les jumeaux, puis le petit neko bleu. Mais si tu viens tu dois savoir qu'on va dans un endroit dangereux...; le petit neko m'interrompis.

- Mais si elle est dangereuse pourquoi tu y vas alors?

- Eh bien, pour m'amélioré, pour devenir plus forte et pour... pour... mais je sais pas moi, je prend des missions dangereuse pour changer, pour ne plus être une simple faiblarde, pour être digne du signe de Fairy Tail. Mais aussi pour...; je fis une grimace en réalisant ce que j'allais dire. Pour passer du temps avec ces deux idiots; je soufflai. D'ailleurs je crois que vous vous connaissez pas, enfin pas officiellement...

- Ba si Lucy; m'interrompis une nouvelle fois Happy. Lui c'est Rogue; il le désigna du doigt. Et l'autre, ba c'est Sting; fit il d'un air indifférent.

- L'autre, l'autre non pour qui tu te prend pour m'appeler l'autre là hein? s'écria Sting. Je suis pas ''l'autre'', je suis le superbe, le magnifique, l'incommenssurable STING EUCLIFF.. _(__moi: euh ça va les cheville, elle enfle pas trop là -,-'')_

Tout le monde le regarda, je levai les yeux au ciel tout en m'imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas appris les rellations qui nous relliait Sting, Rogue et moi.

En ce moment je serais certainement entrain de préparé mes affaires après une énième menace d'Erza pour arrivé à l'heure à la gar. Natsu serais venu me chercher avec Happy on aurrait courru pour ne pas arriver à l'heure. Nous serions partie en mission, pendant la mission je me serais gravement blesser. L'équipe m'aurais certainement ramener en catastrophe à la guilde, je me serais fait soigner et tout aurais recommencer.

Mais tout a changer depuis que j'ai rencontrer Sting et Rogue, mais bon... je me retournais vers Happy, d'un commun accord nous nous détournions des deux jumeaux et rentrons dans mon petit appartement. Je lançais à Rogue et au _''fabuleux''_ Sting un petit _« Rendez-vous à la gar dans une demi-heure.. »,_ puis je rentrais dans mon appartement; laissant derrière moi un Sting pantelant et un Rogue compréhensif de mon geste.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous nous retrouvions à la gar et nous partâmes en direction des montagnes de Loon.

_Fin Pov Lucy:_

Pendant ce temps Erza, Natsu et Grey était retournés à la guilde au plus grand bonheur des soeurs Strauss qui s'inquiétait de leurs absence. Une fois de retour dans la guilde l'équipe alla s'installer à une table au fond. Les mages au courant de leur recherche en se qui concernait Lucy, allèrent se joindre à eux. Le petit groupe se remplis bien vite ne laissant que peut de place à la table. À la table se trouvèrent bien évidemment Erza, Grey et Natsu mais aussi Mirajane, Lissana, Levy, Kana et Juvia ainsi que Gajeel (pour surveiller sa crevette). Ainsi dans le fin fond de la guilde de Fairy Tail une véritable réunions se tenait à propos de Lucy.

- Alors? demanda Mirajane. Elle n'a pas voulu que vous l'accompagniez?

_ D'après toi Mira, tu crois qu'on serait ici si elle avait axcépté qu'on vienne avec elle? demanda sarcastiquement Erza.

Les yeux de Mirajane s'humidifière et elle fondit en larme sous les regards de reproche que lançait les autres membres à Erza. Cette dernière décontenancé par les larmes de son amie la réconforta en se pliant en excuse.

Une fois la crise de larme passé, Mirajane retrouva son merveilleux sourire et la ''réunion'' se poursuivit.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Levy.

- Rien; repondit simplement Grey.

- Comment ça rien? demanda Kana. Vous allez pas me dire qu'elle a pas eu de réaction?!

- Grey veut simplement dire qu'il ne c'est rien passé parce qu'on ne lui à pas parler; justifia Erza.

- Comment ça? intervint à son tour Levy.

- Eh bien...; poursuivit Erza mal à l'aise. Elle avait du monde.

- Comment ça elle avait du monde? demanda Lissana interloqué.

Sans un mots Natsu se leva et sortit de la guilde avec un air furieux.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Gajeel.

- Eh ben; commença Grey. Disons que les amis de Lucy, ne sont pas vraiment ses amis.

- Les amis de Lucy ne sont pas ceux de Natsu?; répétat Levy.

- Moi je dirais plutôt QUI sont ses amis? demanda à son tour Mirajane en s'adressant à Levy mais en ce tournant vers Grey et Erza.

- Eh bien...

Grey et Erza se regardèrent bizarrement. Devaient-ils le dire? Ne devaient-ils pas le dire? La guilde le prendrais certainement mal, tout comme eux. Car après tout Rogue et Sting font partie de Sabertooth et les guildes de Sabertooth et de Fairy Tail sont des guildes ''ennemie''. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Lucy trainait-elle avec Sting et Rogue? Pourquoi dans leurs dos? Pourquoi ne rien dire? Toute les questions revenaient pendant ce seule regard.. Grey ferma les yeux, et Erza souffla et se tourna vers leurs amis.

- Les amis de Lucy sont Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliff; répondit Erza.

Il y eut un grand silence à la table. Gajeel murmura dans un souffle _**« Eucliff, Cheney » **_le choc était de taille Lucy, leur Lucy qui était distante en ce moment, mais leur Lucy tout de même. Leur Lucy qui fraternisait avec l'ennemie. Bien sur elle avait le droit d'être amie avec qui elle le souhaitait _« Oui mais, pourquoi? » _voilà la question qui leur revenait tous en tête. Pourquoi eux?

- Attends t'es entrain de dire que notre Lu' couche avec le courreur de jupons? laissa tomber Kana avec son esprit pervers. Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt; sur c'est bonne paroles elle prit un tonneau et alla s'installer au bar pour le boir.

Blasé Grey répondit bien que Kana ne soit plus là.

- Ça m'étonnerais qu'elle occupe son temps de cette manière.

- Bah après tout qu'est-ce que t'en sait? demanda Mirajane.

- Mirajane; s'écria sa soeur.

- Quoi après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut; sourit cette dernière.

- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous a rien dit, enfin je veux dire on est c'est amis alors pourquoi elle ne nous dit pas qu'elle a un petit ami? demanda Levy.

- P't'etre qu'elle a peur qu'on l'apprécie pas? suggéra Gajeel

- Non ça colle pas; retorqua Lissana. Que ce soit Sting ou Rogue aucun des deux ne pourrait être un petit ami potentiel pour Lucy.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Juvia qui n'avait pas parler depuis le début.

- Mais c'est évidemment; fit Levy en comprenant ou voulait en venir Lissana.

- Quoi? demanda Gajeel.

- Mais oui; s'écria Grey à son tour.

- Mais quoi? demandèrent les ex phantom lord.

- Elle aime déjà quelqu'un alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait voir quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Erza ayant elle même comprit l'histoire.

Les ex phantom lord s'entre-regardèrent, mais aucun d'eux n'était assez proche de Lucy pour comprendre les allucinations de leurs camarades. Aussi Juvia recommença avec c'est allucination et partit dans son coin disant que Lucy était désespérément amoureuse de son tendre ''monsieur Grey''. Gajeel quand à lui abandonna l'idée mais fit comme si il avait comprit ainsi ses camarades reprirent leur débat tranquillement.

- Oui mais, pourquoi dans ce cas s'élognerait-elle de nous? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous aurrait pas dis qui elle voyait? demanda Erza à voix haute.

- Je sais pas Erza. Mais je pense que le mieux se serait de lui en parler directement; lui répondit Mirajane avec un sourire. En attendant il faut attendre trois semaines pour son retour. Donc on fait comme d'hab on y réfléchit dans le calme; elle se tourna vers sa soeur. Toi Lissana tu devrais allez parler à Natsu, je pense qu'il à besoin qu'on lui parle de certaine chose a propos d'une certaine personne; dit elle en faisant une allusion.

Lissana approuva et se dirigea en dehors de la guilde avec l'espoir de trouver Natsu avant le coucher de soleil, à la guilde Mirajane retourna au bar, Erza la suivit pour commander un fraisier. Grey de son côté tenta d'engager une bagarre général pour se défouler, Levy sortit un livres et Gajeel resta à ses côté. Soudain une information importante sembla arriver au cerveau de l'homme de métal (en supposant qu'il en est un) les allusions de Mirajane envers Natsu lui fit comprendre les allusions de ses camarades à propos de l'amoureux de Lucy. C'est pourquoi il s'écria:

- Ah bunny-girl est amoureuse de la touffe rose; s'écria-t-il en comprenant tout d'un coup.

Levy qui se trouvait à ses côté sursauta avant de comprendre ses paroles se tapa le front avec son livre, lorsque Gajeel l'arrêta.

- Hey doucement crevette faut pas abimé ce si jolie visage; lui sourit-il.

Sous le compliment Levy devit rouge pivoine elle s'apprétait à répondre mais Gajeel reçut une chope de bière dans la tête et se dirigea donc vers la bataille générale que Grey avait finalement réussit à déclancher. Levy souffla, ce n'était finalement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait parler de chose importante avec lui.

Les semaines passèrent et Natsu ne venait que rarement à la guild. Au bout de trois semaines et demi une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde poussa les portes de la guilde accompagné d'un petit neko bleu volant. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent les têtes des mages se tournèrent vers cette dernière et lorsqu'ils virent Lucy et Happy certain mage se levèrent pour aller à leur rencontre. Lucy et Happy se regardèrent puis chose surpprenante, Happy sourit à Lucy, mais attention pas un sourir moqueur non un sourir encourageant et compréhensif.

Erza, Levy, Kana, Mirajane,Lissana et Grey entourèrent Lucy, cette dernière les regarda en sachant pertinemment pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'entouraient. Ses amis l'emmenèrent dans une table au fond de la guilde à la même table ou trois semaines et demi plutôt une réunion a son propos c'était déroulée.

- Lucy, il faut qu'on parle; affirma Erza de manière déterminé.

- Oui je crois bien que oui Erza; lui sourit Lucy. Il faut qu'on parle.

Surprit qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se defiler, une fois de plus. Contre toute attente se fut Lucy qui commença à parler la première.

- Vous ferriez mieux de vous assoir je pense que ça va être long.

- Aye ça va être long; approuva Happy.

Quelque peu perplexe les six amis de Lucy s'assirent à ses côté. Peut être la belle blonde allait-elle enfin leur expliquer ses rapports avec les membres de Sabertooth.

- Avant toute chose, je voudrais que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'intterompre avec des remarques plus ou moins perverse; elle jeta un regard à Kana qui la regarda outré que l'on puisse l'accusé de tel meffait. Ou bien avec des théorie douteuse sur l'amour; cette fois elle jeta un regard à Mirajane. Et enfin je ne veux pas que vous vous vexiez parce que je ne vous en ai pas parler plus tôt; elle regarda tour à tour Erza, Grey, Lissana et Levy. Vous me le promettez?

- On le promet; lui répondirent ses amis excépté Kana ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Kanna; prévint Erza.

- Ouai je veux bien promettre mais avant; elle regarda Lucy avec un regard assez explicite. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Sting Eucliff au lit, c'est un Dieu?

- Kanna je ne couche pas avec Sting; souffla Lucy exaspéré.

- Son jumeaux alors Rogue?

- Ni avec Rogue Kanna; Kanna s'appreta à dire autre chose alors Lucy la devança. Et encore moins avec les deux, c'est bon Kanna je peux commencer.

- Ouai, ouai c'est bon vas y j'te promet tout ce que tu veux ma louloute.

- Bien dans ce cas; elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Je sais que vous vous êtes tous beaucoup inquiété pour moi et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir accordé plus de temps depuis l'autre fois. Et c'est une évidence je vous dois des explications; elle souffla et les regarda de nouveau un part un. Non je n'aime pas Sting, ni Rogue et je ne couche avec aucun d'entre eux; cette phrase s'adressait à tout le monde pourtant elle regarda plus particulièrement Mirajane et Kana. Rogue et Sting on été bannie de leur guilde avec leurs exceed.

Il y eut un blanc les jumeaux dragons avaient été bannie de leur guilde.

- Pendant les grand jeux magiques le nom de Sting m'a rappelé quelque chose, sur le coup je n'ai pas fait attention mais c'est quand il est venu me voir que j'ai comprit.

- Attends t'es entrain de me dire que t'as parlé avec Sting Eucliff et que tu me l'as pas dit; s'outra Grey.

- Oui excuse moi mais sur le coup j'ai pas pensé que c'était pas grave et puis j'avais d'autres chose en tête sur le coup.

- Quoi? D'autre chose en tête?! Je suis ton meilleur ami et t'as pas pensé à m'avertir que tu sortais avec Eucliff?

- Je ne t'ai rien dit pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas sortis avec Sting.

- Tu viens de me dire le contraire.

- OH ZUT GREY JE NE SUIS PAS SORTIS AVEC STING POUR LA SIMPLE ET BONNE RAISON QUE C'EST MON FRERE.

- QUOI? hurlèrent-ils tous en coeur.

- Oui; souffla Lucy. Sting est mon frère aîné et Eucliff était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

Un grand silence s'installa tout le monde regarda Lucy (et Happy par la même occasion qui était installer confortablement sur ses genoux). Cette dernière mal à l'aise chercha a regarder ailleurs et remarqua alors seulement qu'il manquait une personne, une personne importante pour elle. Natsu. Pourquoi Natsu n'était-il pas présent? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres? Ou était-il d'ailleurs?

- Hum, dites? demanda Lucy. Ou est Natsu?

Certain baissèrent les yeux, et devant cette réaction, l'une des mages s'énerva se releva et alors que tout le monde la regardais elle se dirigea vers la Lucy, la prit part les épaules la leva, (elle fit tomber Happy par la même occasion). Et l'emmena au porte de la guilde, arrivé à ce moment là, la mage lacha Lucy et lui dit:

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, il est à la rivière ou il pêche avec Happy habituellement.

- Merci Lissana; lui sourit Lucy elle partit en courant en lui criant. Je te revaudrais ça

- Je n'en doute pas; murmura cette dernière.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? hurla Kana. Je croyais qu'elle devait nous parler de son coup avec Sting.

- Elle doit parler de certaine chose avec Natsu.

- Et c'est quoi ton idée dans l'histoire? lui demanda sa soeur.

- Moi mais rien de nouveau grande soeur, juste qu'ils parlent; sourrit Lissana.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar avec sa soeur et tout le monde retrouva sa place dans la guilde.

De son côté Lucy courrait à ne plus finir, lorsqu'elle arriva à la rivière, elle vue Natsu de dos, elle prit le temps de le détailler. Ses cheveux barbapapa en bataille, ses muscles sayant, son écharpe pendant n'égligeament à son cou. Elle s'avança discrètement par derrière lui et lui cacha les yeux avec les mains. Natsu souffla et commença à grogner.

- Lâche moi Lissana je suis pas d'humeur.

- Perdu, c'est pas Lissana, alors vas y essaie encore; elle sourit, il lui enleva les mains de ses yeux et la regarda, au plus grand étonnement de Lucy, Natsu la regarda froidement.

- Tiens tu es rentrée de missions; il se détourna d'elle.

- Eh oui comme tu vois; sourit-elle. Il faut qu'on parle; continua-t-elle après un petit silence.

- Pourquoi? Ton cher Sting ne te suffit plus? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je sais ce que tu crois mais ce n'est pas ça, écoute il faut vraiment que je t'explique ce qu'il...

- Que tu m'explique quoi Lucy? la coupa-t-il. Que tu m'as mentit? Que tu as mentit à toute la guilde? Pourquoi t'as fait ça Lucy?Pourquoi tu m'as mentit? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Tu crois que j'aurais pas compris que tu aimes quelqu'un comme Sting? J'suis ton pote Lu' pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'avais peur; murmura Lucy.

- Oui, mais Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu pouvais te faire de mauvaise idée sur Rogue et Sting?

- Oui, mais Pourquoi? Je suis ton ami, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, ni à ton petit ami; fit-il rétiscent.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Et même si tu es mon ami, tu n'aime pas Rogue et encore moins Sting.

- Oui, mais pourquoi? demanda-t-il excédé.

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME; hurla-t-elle à bout. Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction par rapport à Sting, peur de tout ça; elle se leva et le regarda bizarrement en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de lui révélé ses sentiments. Oh non; souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi? demanda Natsu ahurie. Tu as dit quoi?

- Je... je...;balbutia-t-elle. Rien, Sting n'est pas mon amant. C'est mon frère, je devais te le dire c'est tout; sur ceux elle se détourna mais une main la retins.

- Attends, Sting est ton frère? demanda Natsu.

- Oui.

- Mais comment est-ce...? Je croyais que tu étais fille unique?

- Je le croyais aussi, enfin je l'ai cru pendant longtemps, mais enfaite Sting m'a expliqué qu'il y a eut certain problème avec mon père et j'ai oublié.

- Oui, mais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Mais tu n'écoute rien tête à flamme je t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur.

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure; sourit-il taquin. Tu m'as dit une tout autre chose..

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles; rougit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Natsu sourit et lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son idex pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, sans plus réfléchir Natsu l'embrassa. Il en avait toujours rêvée et puisqu'elle ne sortait pas avec Sting Eucliff alors... et puis elle lui avait même dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait hurlé. Le baisé ce termina et Lucy ayant fermé les yeux les ouvrit doucement pour regarder les yeux onyx du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime; souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais; répondit-il avec un sourir.

- Oui; sourit-elle. Mais toi pourquoi?

- D'après toi; il l'embrassa de nouveau. Parce que je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa a son tour, d'un baisé doux et sincère.

- Alors tu n'es plus jaloux; sourit-elle en l'entraînant vers la guilde.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Parce que je vais te présenté a mon grand frère chérie.

- Oh non pitié; hurla Natsu en tentant de s'enfuir.


End file.
